1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates generally to hand operated appliances and in particular to an operating handle attachment for an aerosol container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional aerosol spray containers make it possible to apply a variety of spray materials such as paint, hair preparations, insecticides, herbicides, disinfectants and other such materials, some of which may be toxic. According to the usual method of applying a spray material from an aerosol container, the aerosol container is held in one hand with the forefinger of that hand being applied against the plunger head. This procedure exposes the hand and fingers to direct contact with the aerosol spray. The aerosol mixture, as it is discharged through the spray jet, produces an extremely cold spray which causes numbness and discomfort. Additionally, because of the awkward hand position required to operate the plunger head, the forefinger can become cramped during long duration spray applications.
Handle devices are known which attach to various parts of the aerosol can. A trigger mechanism is usually provided in such devices for depressing the plunger head of the aerosol can. However, such handle devices have not provided a comfortable, secure hold onto the aerosol container to permit it to be shaken, from time to time, to keep the aerosol contents mixed for effective delivery by the pressurized propellant. Additionally, none of the conventional handle devices provide a shield structure for preventing the exposure of the operator to the aerosol spray.